In The End
by xKuroSeraphimx
Summary: ((Rating to be safe)) At first, I didn't want to love you... I didn't want to care for you... I didn't want to need you... And I didn't want to want you. But in the end... I do. AlbelNel one-shot


**Authoress Notes: **Well, this is my second SO3 fic that I've done, and also my second fanfic of Albel/Nel. Honestly, this couple has a very tight grip on my mind now. They. Won't. Leave. Me. _ALONE!_ (sighs) Anyway, this is kind of a long one-shot, and with a bit of OOC, so, I hope you enjoy the story for there is also mature scenes later on.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own SO3. It belongs to Ubi-Soft/Tri-Ace/SquareEnix

**Pairings: AlbelxNel**

**Plot/Summary: **

At first, I didn't want to love you… I didn't want to need you… I didn't want to care for you… And I didn't want to want you. But in the end… I do. Albel/Nel

**In The End**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

_At first, I didn't want to love you…_

_I didn't want to need you…_

_I didn't want to care for you…_

_And I didn't want to want you…_

_But in the end…_

_I do._

Nel Zelpher, one of the few saviors of the universe, Crimson Blade maiden of Aquaria, expert runologist and assassin straightened up from her battle position after disposing of the monster that tried to attack the village, Arias's crops. Flicking the Blades of Ryusen of the monster's blood, she sheathed her daggers and dusted her hands quickly; just as her longtime friend and fellow Crimson Blade, Clair Lasbard walked up to her while a few soldiers began cleaning up the mess.

"As always," Clair started, a small smile forming on her lips. "You end your mission with finesse and grace. So, how was it?"

Nel sighed, raking a hand through her silky magenta-colored hair, placing a hand on her hip. "It was easy. I didn't see what the problem was with taking care of something like this. At least Arias's crops will be safe for the coming winter." She eyed the gray-haired Crimson Blade. "You could've handled it, had you not been—"

Clair let out an exasperated sigh of her own, knowing where Nel was leading. "Arguing with Lasselle, yes. I just got back recently, which is good… But you know him; he's stubborn when it comes to politics and things that are not natural."

"Since when has anything been normal? I don't think he would know normal, even if it bit him in the ass." Nel said, causing Clair to giggle a little as they both walked to the largest house in Arias.

"I guess… But if it hasn't gone through his thick skull, then I'll wonder how the Queen's been tolerating him all these years." Said Clair sadly.

"Haven't we all been wondering that?"

Clair shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose so…" They both passed through the entrance to the large mansion until Clair asked, "So, how's it going with you and him?"

Nel was about to answer before a rank soldier walked up to them and handed a letter to her. The two women blinked in confusion at the sudden action before the soldier muttered, "It is from Sir Albel, Lady Nel. He asked for it to be delivered to you right away."

Realization dawned upon them in a split second after he said that. Nodding her thanks, the soldier left, leaving Nel to examine the unexpected letter. Clair crossed her arms, a small smile tugged at her lips seeing her friend scan every inch of the folded white letter with a critical eye.

"You know… He may be called Albel the Wicked, but I don't think he would send anything harmful to you. After all, he is your _husband_." She said, stressing on the word 'husband.'

"I know that…" Nel paused in her examination, thoroughly pleased that she didn't find anything wrong with the scrap of paper. "But husband or no, it's rare, if even possible, for him to send a letter to me."

Clair giggled slightly, amused at her fellow Crimson Blade's reaction in receiving a letter from her spouse. She spoke, "He's your husband, Nel. Husbands are supposed to worry about their wives. Especially ones that are reckless and try to work themselves to death." Clair added smugly, the smile on her lips nearly reaching her ears.

Nel narrowed her emerald-colored eyes at the gray-haired woman. Then she sighed, knowing that putting up a verbal argument (which could turn into a friendly brawl if one of them suggested) with Clair Lasbard would only end up in her losing anyway. "I can't help it…" was all she managed to say at the moment.

Clair patted her friend's shoulder in mock sympathy. "Old habits die hard, Nel," she said wisely. Nel scoffed, rolling her eyes. "So then, why don't you go upstairs and read that letter of yours. After that, go home. I think it would do good for you and for Albel, don't you think?"

The magenta-haired runologist sighed again. "Fine. But say hello to Adray for me, okay? It's been a while since I last seen him!" she called to Clair who nodded and proceeded to the conference room. Nel smiled after she left. Count on Clair to liven up her day and humor her. Shaking her head, Nel climbed the stairs and walked to the room that was near the statue of Apris holding a lamp, closing the door behind her while opening the letter.

The handwriting was neat with a masculine strength she knew well, quick, nicely slanted and legible. A small smile stretched upon Nel's lips as she read.

_Nel,_

_Where in the seven hells are you! One morning I don't find my wife next to me in bed, and in the next second, I find that you've been sent on missions everywhere. AGAIN. Honestly, Nel, you've been running me up the walls with worry when I should NOT be worrying. A week passes, and yet you still haven't returned, and now you have me writing this stupid letter, hoping that you would get it!_

Nel giggled for a bit as the read the last part. Like Clair had said: Old habits die really hard. He should've known her working habits and ethnics. It wasn't her fault that she was brought up in missions earlier than normal kids. And like Clair, Albel would have to endure the sick joys of worrying about her. Like right now, she though before she continued to read the letter.

_So then, how are you? You better be fine or there'll be some monster hunting going on. Unless you killed the monster already (which I'm probably sure you have), I would have no problems doing it for you. But I know you could take care of yourself, but I can't help it. Damn you, woman, you're making me into this… this sap!_

_Anyway, things have been fine here. But I have to tell you, you need to hide those blasted daggers of yours better; Glou found one and chopped up half of a table to bits. How he found them, don't blame me! No doubt, our son has your keen sense of perceptiveness, but that's just going a bit far. Now, as to not make you so angry with me, I bought a new table, so, you don't need to worry about new furnishings. I expect, since you must've received this letter now (the damn soldier should have made an effort to get you this on time), you'll come home right? You better, because Glou must have found out about this letter to you, and won't stop pestering me in when you'll come back. So just return safely._

_Albel_

_P.S: Do I have to say this? You already know how I feel._

_P.P.S: … Fine. I love you. There, happy woman? Just come home._

Nel nearly laughed after finishing her letter. She should've know that he would write a letter like this to her, and she had an inkling that Albel was straining to write 'fool', 'maggot', or 'worm' at the end of the letter like he used to, but, decided against it, probably remembering about their talk of his insults. Now that she thought about it, she had been gone a considerable amount of time, and she missed her husband and son greatly. Her decision made, Nel tucked the letter safely and walked out of Arias to Airyglyph.

Now, you all must be wondering about how Nel Zelpher and Albel Nox could be married to each other… And have a kid. Well, after the defeat of Luther and putting a stop to the Creator's plan of deleting the Eternal Sphere, King Arzei and Queen Romeria had planned to deepen their newfound relationship of trust by having one of their trusted generals to wed. At this prospect, both Nel and Albel found it absurd, crazy, as well as several other people, but their duty to their country had downtrodden any attempts; also with the help from Fayt and the others… Even though they _did _have the choice to refuse.

That had been three years ago, and still, Nel and Albel had a sinking feeling that Clair, Elena, and Woltar had a hand in their arranged marriage, as well as Adray, Clair's (biological father… how that _ever _happened) father. The old runologist swordsman made it too conspicuous yet hard in making them think if he was planning something, or, he was just being himself. Either way, it worked in having Nel and Albel not strangle each other before walking to the altar.

Of course, Fayt and the other dropped by for the (somewhat) special occasion after Clair had called them about their wedding from the communicator Fayt gave to Nel if she needed any sort of help, whatsoever. Everyone seemed to be fine, certainly Cliff Fittir was, as he made several comments about the wedding before Mirage shushed him.

"Can't miss my best friend's wedding!" he said, placing his muscled arm around Nel's shoulders in a friendly gesture. "But really, _Albel the Wicked_? I thought you hated the twig of a swordsman?"

Nel scoffed slightly, fidgeting slightly on the spot of where she stood. "I don't hate him, Cliff. I used to, but that all changed when we had to work together to defeat Luther. If I did hate him now as I did back then, I would've killed him before this happened… Regardless of what Fayt wanted. But he and I have—"

"A duty to serve your countryyadda, yadda, yadda." Cliff cut in, shaking his head in dismay. "But I heard you two had a choice to refuse this decision. So why didn't you?"

Nel didn't respond as her mind contemplated on what he said. Yes, it was their prerogative to choose whether or not to go against the decision or with it. It solely depended on their decision. Certainly in Albel's point of view, marrying the '_Aquarian scum_' would be the last thing on his mind, and he looked ready to refuse the plan in a heartbeat.

So why didn't they?

Nel's emerald-colored eyes trailed over to Albel, who was talking to Woltar. Soon, her mind began to count up the reasons why they couldn't—_shouldn't _have—married each other. One, they were mortal enemies during the war between Airyglyph and Aquios, two, they had killed each other's soldiers, either on the defensive or just wanted to vent their frustrations on something, and three, they hated each other.

But that was in the war, and the war ended when the Vendeeni attacked.

As if sensing her eyes on him, Albel's ruby-colored eyes flickered over to her. Nel blinked, expecting him to do something. All he did was just smile at her, beautiful and cold at the same time, as if sending her some kind of warning, some sign of trouble before he turned back. Which made her wonder…

…What was he _really _thinking about all this?

Cliff made an abnormal sound that caught her attention back to him again. "Hmm… Well, considering Albel, I think it was a good choice for you two to get together." He said.

Nel looked at him as if he sprouted another head. "What? I thought that you, Cliff, would be totally against this. What makes you think that?"

The blonde-haired Klausian shrugged. "Well, for once, your Queen and his King made a good choice for you two. I mean, sure you two come from countries that were once at war, so that would entail you two enemies, but that's in the past, and you guys traveled together around the universe to save it. I'd hate to know what Albel would do, had it be another woman to marry him."

"I'd think he strangle her beforehand…" Nel muttered absently to herself.

Cliff chuckled, despite the comment she said. "Yeah, I think that would happen. But with you and Albel, you two shared experiences with each other that no normal man or woman would understand. In short, it'd get boring pretty fast if you two were to marry someone else." He explained, shrugging again.

Nel thought about this for a moment, considering his words. "I guess… you could be right. But, well… _I _wouldn't strangle my intended."

"You did try to on Albel, remember?" Cliff quipped.

She rolled her eyes. "It was Albel. He's still alive and standing over there, right?"

Cliff laughed. "Yeah… Oh, looks like Adray's put up a game. Pin the sword on Roger S. Huxley!" With that, he left Nel's side to join the game.

Then the day after the marriage was normal… and not so normal at all. Both Albel and Nel went on with their daily duties in their kingdoms, yet they looked at each other as if nothing happened; no wedding, no nothing. It was just like before. Their greetings to each other were concise and short, sparing the other a mere glance and they still lived apart. Clair and the others caught wind of this sudden demeanor a few days after it started and was worried for the both of them (as she has done a good job of worrying over her friend). The Crimson Blade commander had a talk with Nel, wondering if there were any problems going on between them.

"No, nothing's wrong with us, Clair. What's there to worry about? At least we're not waving sharp objects in each other's face now." Nel said nonchalantly, completely unaware of Clair's true intentions for starting this conversation.

Clair sighed, scratching the side of her head in irritation. She knew Nel was avoiding any major information to leak out from her mouth. Count on that from one of the greatest spies on Elicoor. But the gray-haired Crimson Blade maiden had her ways, and she knew how to use them.

"Well… Why don't you _try _and get to know him a little better? Outside from all the rumors and gossip about him?" she pressed, successfully hiding the worry in her tone of voice.

"I already know enough information to satisfy my knowledge about him, Clair. And besides, we traveled together to save the universe. I thought that would've been enough." Nel replied almost tartly, but unconsciously remembered to whom she was talking to.

'_I'm afraid that this was a bad idea…_' Clair thought sadly in her mind. "Look Nel—"

"Clair, I already know much about him to… to…"

Nel paused in her sentence as she felt her nose tickle and quickly put a hand over her mouth and nose as she suddenly sneezed not once, but three times. Clair stared at the red-haired runologist with worry in her eyes as she saw Nel sneeze again.

"Are you coming up with a cold?" she asked while Nel sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"No! Why would you even think that, Clair?" Nel protested rather hotly.

But Clair refused to listen and placed a hand upon her friend's forehead. Her eyebrows pulled together in a tight frown as she found that Nel was quite hot. "You're forehead's awfully warm than normal… Have you been overworking yourself again?"

"I have not been overworking myself, Clair. Seriously, I'm fine! Now," Nel slapped Clair's hand away and proceeded to move away from her. "I have to go meet up with Tynave and Farleen. See you around."

With that, she left, leaving her friend to wonder about her current condition.

And to Nel's horror, she found out that she was quite sick, even Tynave and Farleen were quick to notice their leader's ailments even though she tried her best to hide it and keep working. Then the both of them reported to Clair, and made her suspicions right. But then she thought that Nel would put up a fight if they try to put her in bed and have her rest, so she contacted the only person that would put her in her place.

A few days after her slight argument with Clair, Nel was walking down one of the many halls of the Palace of Airyglyph after delivering a message to King Arzei, looking rather flustered and tired, it happened upon rotten luck that she run into none other than Albel the Wicked around the corner. They stared long and hard at each other, watching if one would start attacking until Nel sighed and asked,

"What are you doing here… Albel?"

He cocked a thin black eyebrow up and laid an arm over the Crimson Scourge's hilt, eyeing her intently.

"I'm the one who should be asking that, fool. Remember, I live somewhere aroundhere." He said.

Biting her tongue as to not say a comment about him living in some dark and gloomy cave instead of a normal house, Nel slightly glared at him.

"I was delivering a message to your king. Yet I also heard that you were looking for me. Why?" she asked him, sort of suspicious at the way he was looking at her.

"I have every right to know what is wrong with my _wife's _problems, and so, Clair contacted me and told me that you were sick and refused to even get some rest." He replied calmly.

Nel mentally kicked herself in the head. Count on Clair to think of something like this to her. Why was everyone conspiring against her over some small cold? She could easily get over it, so they need not worry about anything! Or maybe it was some catastrophe that _the_ Nel Zelpher _actually _got a cold! Wait till she got her hands around Clair…

The magenta-haired Crimson Blade sighed, muttering a few curses under her breath before she spoke, "It's nothing serious, Albel. I don't know what's gotten into Clair lately, I mean, seriously! It's _just_ a simple _cold_! I'm surprised you even care!" she said rather angrily, feeling that everyone was starting to treat her like some little kid.

Though, her last words struck a nerve on Albel's part, seeing his left eye twitch. He straightened himself, looking down at her. "Well excuse me for worrying about you! But I have an obligation as your _husband_ to take care of you." He snapped at her, starting to feel angry as well.

"And since when have you taken that into account?" she snapped back. "It seems to me you didn't even care about me these past few days!"

"So were you!" Albel bit back, leaning a bit closer in her face. Then, after a few seconds, he sighed, running his good hand through his silky black blonde hair exasperatedly before he stared back at her. "Anyway, you're going to need rest whether you like it or not. I'm not going to be held responsible if you suddenly drop dead."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about, Nox?" Nel asked, an edge in her voice that dared him to even try something on her.

A smile that lived up to Albel's name graced his lips, causing Nel to visibly flinch at what he might be thinking. "If that is what you wish…"

All of a sudden, Nel was slung over Albel's shoulder like an oversized doll! Her eyes widened and her cheeks immediately flushed as Albel began carrying her down the hall, the stairs and out of the palace, despite her protests. Not to mention he was holding her with his metal claw, making it hard for Nel to try and slip out of his grasp.

"Albel Nox! Put me down, now!" Nel demanded angrily, pounding her fists on his back, yet he didn't seem to even care as they stepped out into the cold, winter streets of Airyglyph.

Albel shook his head, refusing to grant her wish. "No can do, Zelpher. You're getting some rest no matter what. Clair gave me adequate enough reasons as to why and how I am able to do this." He replied, smiling smugly to himself.

Nel growled at him while he walked to some big mansion somewhere in the outskirts of Airyglyph. Probably his home, Nel thought, kind of surprised that he actually didn't live in some cave. But then she remembered her predicament and began pounding on his back again, but he ignored her.

"You're not making anything easier with you hitting my back like some five-year-old throwing a tantrum and wasting your energy." Albel hissed, struggling to open a door in all the while, trying to hold down his estranged wife.

"Well then, I'm doing a good job!" Nel retorted sickly pleased in hearing an irritated growl from him as he finally opened the door and walked in.

Without another word, he dropped her on a bed with an audible, fluffy thump. Nel glared up at him while he smiled down at her before she looked around. The room was nicely furnished, with expensive looking material and furniture. Even the sheets she lay on were soft, silky even. She looked back up at him with a look of puzzlement in her emerald eyes.

"It's my father's place and is now mine, ever since he died." He explained, answering the question that already formed in her head. "I come here sometimes when I'm not doing anything. And now that you're married to me, you're staying here and you're getting some rest." Albel said the last part with an indignant tone, as if she had no saying over it, his ruby-colored eyes narrowing at her.

To say that Nel Zelpher was angry would've been an understatement. No, she was downright _pissed_ at him. But she steeled her nerves and sat down, finding no other reason to get out of bed, knowing that Albel would just stomp it down with some quick and witty answer. Plus, now that she was beginning to relax a little (despite Albel the Wicked being right next to her) she felt the fatigue that she had long fought back now catch up to her in waves.

"I… don't like this one bit…" she murmured, leaning back into the pillows, her eyes drooping to close her eyes.

The Captain of the Black Brigade snorted. "Well that's too bloody bad. You're staying in that bed and, like I've told you so many times, you're getting some rest. That maggot, Claire won't leave me alone if she found out that I'm not taking care of you… like I'm supposed to."

A small smile graced Nel's lips, easily picturing Claire bicker on and on at Albel to get him off his lazy ass and go to his wife. But it was strange in a way; Albel wouldn't do certain things for people, unless he really cared about what was going on, if not that, he wouldn't give a damn, even if he did owe that person something in return.

'_So he really does care_…' Nel thought before sleep claimed her as its own.

Early the next morning was when Nel woke up. She was still sick, and she felt her nose clogging up, but that was pushed out of her mind as she noticed that she was _not_ in her bed, and that she was _not _in her house. The Crimson Blade maiden was near close to an inch of jumping up from her position, despite her condition, and rip whoever brought her here apart before her emerald-colored eyes flicked towards the man who sat asleep on a chair next to the bed she sat in.

Albel.

His legs were crossed and the Crimson Scourge resting against his left shoulder while his arms were also crossed and his head bowed low to hide his face. He made no noise as he slept peacefully it seemed, no nightmares that Fayt and Cliff told her about weren't attacking his mind now. In truth, he looked… adorable in his current position, she thought. Nel shook her head. Adorable? Albel the Wicked? Apris, no! But still…

What woke Albel was a loud sneeze from the occupant in the bed. His ruby red eyes snapped open at the sound and he was staring at Nel covering her nose and mouth, and looking sheepishly at him. He rolled his eyes as Nel waved at him as if they were actually meeting for the first time.

"Sorry, Albel. But you know how people get when they're sick…" she mused nonchalantly, rubbing her nose before placing her other hand on her forehead and moaning slightly. "Apris, I hate being sick…"

"As do all other people, fool." He replied tartly, standing up from his seat and placing the Crimson Scourge back at his waist, proceeding to walk towards the door before Nel asked him where he was going.

"I'm going to find you something to eat, fool," Albel answered, but more like snapped at her. Already, he seemed to be annoyed at her for becoming sick, yet did his best to not seem like it. "A person does need to regain their strength, and what helps that the most is by eating."

"Do you even know how to cook?" Nel asked, hiding the fearful tone in her voice thinking that Albel might poison her food if he didn't cook it right.

The black blonde-haired captain snorted. "I'm sure you're already used to any type of ready, easy made food since you must have been constantly on the move during the war and didn't have time to eat something nice. Chicken soup will be your dish for today if you don't mind." And without waiting for an answer, he swung the door opened and slammed it closed so hard that the entire estate shook a little.

Nel paused at her reminisce of the past as she looked up and found that it was beginning to be the afternoon time. Well, she was in Kirlsa right now, at her rate of speed, she would be able to get to Airyglyph till nightfall. Until then, she smiled; memories of the past would have to keep her entertained.

Neither Nel nor Albel realized how sick she was for she stayed quite a while in Albel's estate. Surely she could've healed herself, but she would tire her mental power even more if she tried to, and that wouldn't be good. At least pushing Albel's buttons kept her entertained throughout the whole stay, in exchange that he got his share of annoying the hell out of her too. Sometimes she was adamant of moving around the house when Albel was gone, and when he caught her snooping around the house, it pleased Nel to see how he tried to restrain his temper, knowing that he was supposed to take care of a sick person and not strangle them.

Sometimes she didn't want to eat the food he gave her, which ended up in Albel having to pin Nel down and spoon feed her himself. It was ridiculous, weird, cute and funny at the same time. Well… cute and funny on Nel's part while Albel was just being stressed out by the Aquarian woman. Sometimes it ended up in a food fight, which for Albel, wasn't good on his already messed up mind, save for that it let him have an outlet to use whenever he was frustrated, and this caused the captain to hire maids and servants around the house to keep an eye on Nel and cook better food for her.

But during the whole time they spent together arguing, bickering, and sometimes poking spoons or forks at each other, the both of them began to warm up to each other. Well, Albel still pertained his annoyed, angry demeanor towards her, but he was lessening on the use of 'fool', 'maggot', or 'worm' on her. One day, when Nel was beginning to feel more like herself, she went outside to the backyard to get a bit of fresh air, only to find that Albel was in there, training around straw dummies as enemy replacements.

Sure they had traveled together, battled each other several times, fought countless of strange and new enemies together, but the monsters always kept her busy from looking at anything else except when someone was injured. But when Nel saw him move among the straw dummies, she was mesmerized by the way he maneuvered. It was like a dance, yet violently passionate and passionately violent, terrible and beautiful all at once, graceful and sad. It was no wonder he took down his foes with finesse and grace like she did, but she was used to being stealthy about it, yet he was outgoing, not bothering to hide from the unlucky one that was on the receiving end of his blade.

He stopped once his eyes trailed over to her. He didn't even break a sweat doing the moves he did, even though they looked strained and forced with the necessary precision that was needed. Angrily, Albel wondered why she was out of bed, while she replied that she wanted to get fresh air. The Glyphian snorted at her answer and demanded that she go back. At the time, Nel had brought her daggers with her, she didn't know why, but it was just habit now, and a thought crossed her mind. She proposed that they spar for a while, just to keep her skills up. Albel looked at her as though she sprouted another limb out of nowhere and said that she was sick and wouldn't live up to her usual way of fighting. That grated on Nel's nerves, and used the one word that would make Albel the Wicked jump to any challenge that was given to him.

Coward.

Now, if Nel wasn't his wife (even though it was arranged), and if she was still his enemy, he would have killed her on the spot. But he merely looked at her with a murderous gleam in his eyes and finally accepted it. They began with Nel dodging every lightning fast slash or thrust that Albel threw at her, some kicks and punches were thrown as well, but thanks to Nel's speed capabilities, she dodged each one by a hair. There were times when they would lock weapons, but it was immediately broken by Albel and followed by a downward strike, causing Nel to back flip away. It was only then that her being sick caught up with her, a half an hour later into their spar that Nel slipped, but the slip cost Nel the duel as Albel was aiming for her arm, but when she slipped, grazed her open palm instead.

Nel, ungracefully, fell down on her bottom in a heap. She sat up and hissed as dirt and rock made contact with her scar. Biting her lip, she opened her hand and found the horizontal scar that ran between her thumb and forefinger in an awkward diagonal line. She could heal it, had she not been sick, and she cursed that fact under her breath until Albel walked up to her, kneeled on one knee and inspected the scar on her hand with a critical eye.

She smiled despite herself and put up a front about how it didn't hurt, even though every nick or scratch from the Crimson Scourge hurt like a real serious wound. "Well… I screwed up. Don't worry, Albel. I asked for it anyway. It doesn't hurt really—"

"Liar," He murmured suddenly, the tone of his voice startled her before he took her hand in his good one and began licking the wound of blood, causing a heated blush to creep up to her cheeks. Nel stared at Albel with wide, shocked emerald eyes as he continued to try and clean the wound up. The action caused something to light up in Nel, and she didn't know why, but it made her insides churn and twist in tight knots, and Nel was now fully aware of how close they were to each other.

When he was done, Albel was a little surprise at how Nel looked so flustered at him and placed his good hand on her forehead, checking her temperature, and found that she was really warm and inquired if she was coming on with a fever. She said no and stood up, the wound on her hand stopped bleeding.

It was after a few days that Nel began to wonder her feelings for Albel Nox, even after she got well, she stayed in his estate to ponder more about it; even Albel didn't seem to mind it. Was she actually growing feelings for him? No… That couldn't be!

… Could it?

Being who she is, she accepted it. But she didn't admit, and did her best in not showing it, but it was becoming hard for Nel to look at Albel the same way, and she found herself examining him in ways that Nel would never thought of, and he seemed to do the same every time she turned to him and he would face another direction, a small blush on his cheeks.

Albel the Wicked blush? Well that was something new…

It was a month later and Nel was still living with Albel, knowing that she couldn't tear herself away from him even if she tried. Nel wandered the now empty estate; Albel sending the maids and servants away on break, finding nothing to do while wait for Albel to return from whatever it was he was doing. It was raining; the rain pattered angrily and noisily against the house, a solemn comfort for Nel who usually had something to do, didn't find anything of interesting inside his home.

While looking at an interesting painting in the living room, the entrance doors burst open and Albel stood on the placemat, thoroughly drenched and dripping wet. Nel then scolded him about not even wearing anything to cover his body from the rain, but he merely scoffed and said that nothing would cover him from downpour like that. Nel shook her head and said that he might get sick and dragged him into his room where she told him to get out of his clothes and get a bath.

When he made no move to even do anything that annoyed Nel out of her wits as he just stood there, his expression shielded by the thin veil of his dark blonde hair, dripping and wetting the floor beneath him. His silence made Nel uncomfortable and wondered what made him go mute before she reached out to his face, trying to swipe the bangs away from his face until he grabbed her wrist with his claw arm, nearly crushing it from the strength he was putting in the grip he held and growled at her, finally looking up at her, revealing something raw and dangerous in his ruby-colored eyes, as if he was caressing a dark thought.

"You're a fool, Nel," he murmured huskily at her, causing her to shiver at the sound of his voice. "You should know that you should never toy with the Wicked, unless you want to get hurt…" With that, he drew her close, snaking his good arm around her waist and placing a passionate kiss upon her lips.

She was shocked would've been an understatement as Nel stared at Albel's face before she closed her own eyes, allowing her control to slip and returned the kiss with as much fervor he put in the first, circling her arms around his neck as he let go of her wrist.

The next few hours passed by in a sensual bliss, and Nel and Albel found themselves in the same bed, naked and in each other's arms, content. Nel was tracing faint circles and such on his chest before she looked up at his face and finally said,

"… I love you…"

He chuckled a bit, drawing her closer to him. "Well now, is that so? I figured as such, but then I wondered, had I made some snide comment about it, you'd think otherwise and kill me."

She giggled in response, poking him. "Oh, you worry too much about such things. After all, we're married. Killing my husband wouldn't do any good on my image, now would it?"

"Hmph. I suppose not. But…" He strained in his voice, not finding out quite how to word what he wanted to say.

Nel laughed, knowing full well what he wanted to say and snuggled up closer to him. "I know, Albel. I know…"

In the next few days, it was now a known fact that Nel and Albel were in love with each other, but few were still wary about commenting about it in front of Albel. Claire, King Arzei, Elena, Woltar, Queen Romeria and other people that had played a hand in their arranged marriage were thoroughly relieved and happy, knowing that good things were soon to come from the looks of things.

And one thing did. One good thing that had a big impact on both their lives.

The arrival of their son, Glou, put a really, _REALLY_ big change in their lives. Now, as Cliff had said at the time when he was born (everyone had came in to stay for the full nine months that Nel was pregnant, just to keep Albel from fainting during the whole thing) and had learned the name of the baby boy, Albel was a flattered fool in some cases when Nel suggested that they name their son after his long deceased father, having the story of his father told to her, personally by Albel. One would think he'd be against it, since it brought up painful memories to even mention Albel's father, but he was okay with it and even felt proud (even though he wouldn't admit it) of his son receiving Glou's name.

Fayt and company decided to stay a while to see how the baby handled his parents. Or more likely, how the parents would handle the baby. Of course, since Glou came from a man such as Albel, he looked like a carbon copy of his dad, save for the emerald eyes that he received from Nel. But attitude wise, he was a rambunctious baby, always causing trouble (but at first it was for good intentions), and had this curious nature about him that had him going through all sorts of things. Of course, one could tell whose son he belonged to by the actions he had done.

"When he does something creative, he's Nel's son. When he does something smart, he's his namesake's grandson." Albel told Woltar one time when they were talking about his son. "But when he's acting like a little beast, he's _my _son. Sometimes, people are cruel these days…"

Woltar laughed at Albel's predicament, receiving a slight glare from the Captain of the Black Brigade. "Well, dear boy, you cannot help what he picks up. It's in his blood after all." He chuckled once more. "Which reminds me of all those times you yourself caused trouble for your father and others around him."

"Hey!"

Needless to say, Nel and Albel couldn't be more proud of their son. They knew, as well as their friends around them, that Glou would be destined for great things in the near future, and was already being taught by his parents about the moralities and qualities that they had lived by, even though he was too young to understand what they were saying, he looked like he got the gist of it.

And they were happy. More babies would come, they were sure, but they were content with Glou now.

Nel sighed, her emerald-colored eyes staring at the entrance doors to the estate she lived in. She had finally made it to Airyglyph, yet the night was still young, and she was grateful for it.

_Home…_

**((scene change))**

When Nel walked inside the estate, she found it quiet and dark. Closing the door quietly behind her, she felt around the living room for the stairs until her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could see every outline of the walls, shelves, couches, and tables around before she walked up the stairs and into her and Albel's room.

The door clicked open and found that a faint lamp on the bedpost already lighted the room. A wide smile spread upon Nel's face as she saw her husband and son on the bed, Glou on top of Albel with his thumb tucked securely in his mouth, while Albel held his son with his good arm and the both of them dozed on peacefully.

Of course, the slightest sound would've woken Albel, and it did as his ruby-colored eyes slowly flitted open and he soon, he spotted Nel at the doorway, a huge smile on her face as she leaned upon the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"Oh, how the two of you look so cute together. I wish I had that thing that Maria called… A camera, was it? It would've lasted longer," she said and walked over to them.

Albel snorted and carefully sat up, quite thankful that Glou had not woken up from the sudden change in position, but merely stirred and snuggled closer to his father. Nel grinned and lightly ruffled their son's mane of dark, slightly blonde as they could see, hair. Albel smirked and looked up at her, "So… You're back, and that means you got my letter, eh? Like I told you, the old table's trashed, so I had to get a new one."

She nodded. "I know… And I'll hide my weapons better, so long as you keep the Crimson Scourge out of Glou's reach, okay?"

"Bah, fine woman. You just hold up your end, and I'll hold mine." With that, he slid off the bed, and they both went into Glou's room and placed him in his crib, carefully tucking him in. Nel kissed the top of her son's forehead before they left the room.

Once she was outside in the dark hall, Albel slipped his good arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. Nel sighed in contentment and looked up at his face.

"I'm sure you've missed me." She said rather smugly, earning a glare from her husband.

"You're damn right, I missed you. What else would you expect? You just suddenly up and left one morning, and left me to take care of our son by myself. Sometimes, I think that you're just being too cruel." Albel replied, reaching their room, opening the door and walking in.

But once they were inside, Albel used his inhuman speed to pin Nel underneath him on the bed, her arms held above her head, something malevolent, yet passionate glinted in his eyes as she stared up at him, a smirk that did Albel proud on her face as well, knowing full well what he wanted from her.

"And as for making me worry so much about you, you'll just have to endure the consequences…" he murmured huskily before placing a heated kiss upon her lips.

Once they broke apart and when Albel was placing moist kisses on her throat, she smiled, despite her position and whispered seductively in his ear,

"Try me, Albel the Wicked…" Nel smiled, knowing that he had taken the challenge anyway. It didn't matter to her about their past experiences in the war.

She was happy, and she knew full well, that he didn't feel alone anymore.

_At first, I didn't want to love you…_

_I didn't want to need you…_

_I didn't want to care for you…_

_And I didn't want to want you…_

_But in the end…_

_I do._

**-THE END-**

Well… There goes my attempt at a long one-shot of AlbelNel. So forgive me if there wasn't anything to your liking. Just don't flame. I may do another story concerning this one if I get another review. Maybe I should do a story of Albel's time during Nel's pregnancy? I don't know, you decide! Also, for the people who might've liked **Poison Allure**, I'll try to update it as soon as I can. I just have to update my other stories as well. Please review and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
